Long time no see
by Dark x Sorrow
Summary: Sasuke x Sakura sort of Sakura's parents have died, Sasuke left her.. He comes back only to find a broken down Blossom. will he be able to save her in time? cutting language possibly lemon
1. The begining

Sakura's parents are now dead from a deadly explosion and she is left with nothing else, except the guilt that she was too weak to protect them. Sasuke has disappeared to look for more power. As for everyone else? They are still trying to repair the damaged goods that was once Sakura Haruno.

Its been about 2 days since her parents have died. All she did was lock herself in her room not letting a single movement show. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, and she would not talk to anyone what-so-ever. It was bad enough that Sasuke had left her about a month ago on a freakin bench, but now this? I don't think she could handle anymore...

Months passed by...

Her hair has lost its sheen, her eyes are dark and sharp as glass. Her figure is basically skin and bones. However , there was something or some things I might add. On her now, fragile lower arms was the word :** Punishment** : It seemed that it was traced then outlined with sheer blood. Kunais were found in every dark corner of the dark abandoned house.

As if she switched every night to a different corner to cut herself. Under her ragged clothes on her scapula was a seal of a bolded : **x** : That meant that her wounds would heal slower and when she was on the verge of dying, she couldn't die. Until she has repaid her debt to her family.

Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru , and even Neki tried to talk to her, and get her back to her old self. Nothing worked. She would just ignore them or keep silent. Every week she would be restrained and drugged to ( by Kakashi & Tsunade ) make her sleep. After that she would be shot with nutrients by a doctor. Most of the time she would have to be bandaged as well.

Every night, she would go out unnoticed and walk around seeking for like and purpose. Early every morning, before anyone was awake she would steal books; scrolls; and such so she would be stronger and be able to pay off the debt. Then every afternoons she would take the kunai and slice : **Punishment** : in then stab a random place on her body.

It was an endless curse and routine. Naruto came at least once a week to talk her out of it along with Jinata, but they always left with a sad face and tears trailing down. No one in the town saw Sakura often anymore. They all assumed she was dead.

She always requested the most deadly missions and when Tsunade would refuse to give her such a dangerous mission, Sakura would just threaten to cut and slit herself until there was no blood left.

She always succeeded, but at what cost? Rape, torture, and blackmail. Her house was still in shape and night she would turn on the lights and see the blood stained white walls to remind her, her purpose.

It was around spring & summer and the Sakura tree would bloom flowers. Her windows we left open. The flowers would drift in, but Sakura would always just step on them, or stab them with her blood-stained kunais.

4 years have pasted:

Naruto couldn't help but think Sasuke was a main reason for all of her pain. Soom he visited night after night and found her having short nightmares. But the most curious thing about it was that it always had a stranger with onyx black & red orbs with a muscular shady figure.

It reminded him of Sasuke. The town still took care of her, no doubt. But, it was becoming less and less every week. As if she was an old memory...

Sasuke is traveling around the villages in search to find ultimate power. He had become dangerously handsome over the years. His eyes are sharper now with everyglane, his chin was defined. The whole body looked like it was sculptured to prefection.

Although, he was only 20 he had the strength that would take years and years longer to master. He was a top ninja. He started to miss his home village, Kohola. He missed the annoying blonde yells, the perverted Kakashi, but most of all the ever so clinging Sakura.

Oh, how he missed them surprisingly.


	2. Welcome home, Sasuke

Hey guys, how do you like my story so far? Does it suck ? Oh and would u guys like longer chappies ?

**Bold mind**

Review please ! Stephy x33

Last chappie :

Although, he was only 20 he had the strength that would take years and years longer to master. He was a top ninja. He started to miss his home village, Kohola. He missed the annoying blonde yells, the perverted Kakashi, but most of all the ever so clinging Sakura.

Oh, how he missed them surprisingly.

**Chappie 2 : Welcome Back, Sasuke**

" Maybe, I should visit them." Sasuke spoke quietly, while running and dodging boulders. Sasuke took camp along the way to Kohola. Sasuke gathered his belongings and put them in the hollow trunk of the tree. Next, he snuggled in with his legs spread out, and soon he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to the sound of birds chriping. He slowly got up and started to hunt. About 5 minutes later he had killed a white rabbit hopping in the bushes. Sadly, he made bunny stew.(BUNNY EATER!) Sasuke then stood up and packed up for the day. Sasuke looked up at the sky and clouds. Sasuke's cape flowed with the wind, his hair swayed with the trees. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled and sped off.

**Sasuke's mind:**

Hmm, a couple more houses till I get there, better pick up my pace if I wanna get here by afternoon.

**You just wanna make out with that Sakura**

Who the hell are you!

**Your mind dumbass. Why am I in a morons body?**

Just go away!

**Whatever** _then there was a -poof-_

**End of Sasuke's mind.**

Back at the village, Sakura had gotten worse, since she would always retched before her wounds would actually heal, they became infected. But even after all of that, all she gave was a smirk. Naruto has constantly come over and try to knock some sense into the pink haired ninja. But no avail.

**Flashback:**

"hmmm, lets see, I already have enough training and regular clothes. Now for some sexy and luring clothes! (thats something you don't hear very often)

Sakura looked in the lust outfit through the transparent window. It was a tight black miniskirt with fishnets. On top was a halter top that had read and black corset under it with chains.

"I can seduce any guy with this outfit! Hell Yah!" Sakura started to drool, the closer she got the more drool she let out. It was like the outfit was her new obsession. Once she was done with that, she went to "Hot Topic" to find some black eyeliner, full volume mascara, and dark hole black nailpolish.

Not wanting her mother or father to see her well um.. Slutty outfit, Sakura locked the metal brassed door and immediately grabbed the items. She focused a small amount of chakra in her left foot. When she was ready, she lifted her leg up a foot off of the ground.

And with agonizing speed Sakura jammed the foot into the wooden panel. The panel opened and revealed an empty box. Sakura stashed the new store bought items and closed the wooden panel.

**:End of Flashback:**

Sakura stood up and ripped off her leftover clothes. Not caring if the floor would break she used the hokage's strength to forcefully punch the wooden panel. Instantly, the wooden panel broke into a million pieces, giving Sakura quite a few spinters. She lifted the clothing out of the dusty basket and put them on. She didn't have any trouble putting them on. Sakura was more meaty back then than now.(cough, cough anorexia (ok I misspelled that so what?)

Oh Yah, I for got to tell you well that she had bought black, pointy high killer heels a day before. Since Sakura no longer had a well non broken mirror, she just squeezed the eyeliner and smeared all of it around her eyes.

She actually seems like a true hooker in a way. But, non-the-less she did look pretty hot. From that day on, Sakura started to go out more often, however she still always came back on time to continue with her "punishment." Afterwards, she would go out and start trouble in alley-fights or graffiti or shit like that. Wandering eyes just stared at her, and they all wanted to see even _more._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Sasuke had finally reached the gates of Kohola. The gates were extremely tall, to pervade intruders. Every 5 feet were 2 ninja's guarding that perimeter. One ninja took notice of the wandering onyx eyed fellow.

"Hault, what is your reason here?" The guard asked roughly. The fellow just simply looked up, allowing the ninja to see his features.

"Oh, its you Sasuke. Come on in." The guard just gave a quick smirk due to the familiarly to the boy. " Oh, and welcome home."

With that Sasuke entered the gates. Sasuke regained his posture hands in pockets posture. Numerous villagers and ninjas noticed(including his addicted fan girls and & guys(wow). Soon, he was the talk of the town. In Sasuke's eyes it looked more like a plague.

Everyone showed up to see him, in a matter of minutes. Everyone, except Sakura Haruno. Part of the reason Sasuke came back was for her. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. But it was undoubtedly true. She was always the first to care for him, run to his health, hug him to death at any chance. But it didn't happen this _time_.

I'll prolly update in about like a day or so, but it all **depends on the reviews**. :P


	3. Familiar Presence

Hey guys! How yah liking it? Im like running out of pages in my notebook to continue writing, just hope that I last. Well you're free to give me some ideas!

Last Chappie:

With that Sasuke entered the gates. Sasuke regained his posture hands in pockets posture. Numerous villagers and ninjas noticed(including his addicted fan girls and & guys(wow). Soon, he was the talk of the town. In Sasuke's eyes it looked more like a plague.

Everyone showed up to see him, in a matter of minutes. Everyone, except Sakura Haruno. Part of the reason Sasuke came back was for her. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. But it was undoubtedly true. She was always the first to care for him, run to his health, hug him to death at any chance. But it didn't happen this _time_.

**Chappie 3 :**

**Sasuke's mind : Familiar Presence**

hmm, where is Sakura? Usually, she's like in my face and first in line to meet me.

OMG NO! Ino and the my fans are stampeding over here!

Okay, Sasuke calm yourself _down_. . . . Just to be safe, just start taking small steps toward the gates. Just take a deeeep breath. They will only rip off your clothes, smother you, and potentially harass you. Nothing personal. WTF are you talking about! That's _DEFINITELY_ _PERSONAL_!

**End of Sasuke's mind :**

"There he is girls, GO RUN!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru just muttered, "how troublesome." Now that Shikamaru and Ino were together, Ino had to reason to run up to Sasuke and hog him to death. She just walked over like a regular girlfriend, with Shikamaru I might add.

Naruto heard about the news. At the time he was eating ramen at um the ramen shop sorry guys I don't know the spelling of the store with Hinata. When he heard a familiar villager whisper into his ear that Sasuke was back. Naruto just choked on his ramen, and screamed " THE BAKA!" This action also scared the wits out of Hinata, sitting right next to him. Next thing you know Naruto is holding on to Hinata's hand running to gates.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the outer edges of the crowd.

"Naruto! Hey" Sasuke tried to answer back.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a familiar presence. He looked around for a moment, rotating his head in a circular motion. Then he looked straight in his position. The figure was 20 meters away, from all of all the villagers. It was a slim figure walking right past him. She looked more like a rebel to him, so he didn't think he knew her. But, he caught a glance of her hair.

It was pink. Just like his blossom. She tilted her head over and shot a short glimpse at him and then jumped into the nearest tree, disappearing. Sasuke was about to jump and catch her. But before he could even take a step, one of his fan girls jumped on him.

Its been about a year and a half now. Everything was normal again. Well, normal_er_ than his greeting back into the village. Naruto had just proposed too Hinata the other morning. How odd. Sasuke was becoming anxious to see Sakura. Everyday more and more.

"Naruto, where had Sakura been? Is she on a mission?" Naruto's smile quickly deleted. He had eyes that could worry _God._

"She in the village." "Oh, where does she live nowadays?" Sasuke pondered. "Where she always had" Naruto answered after a few moments. "Well, im gonna go Naruto." Naruto just simply nodded, not in the mood a few minutes ago.

Sasuke is walking towards Sakura's house. Okay, okay more like sprinting. He finally reached her residence. Sasuke just stood there staring. The grass length was out of control, the windows were broken, her mailbox broke in half, and some of her plants wilted. The most frightening thing about it was that her lights were on and you could see every blood stain on her pearl-white walls.

He quickly ran to her window, only to her not there. He walked home trying to digest everything that just happened. He changed into his other clothes. And fell asleep on his king-sixed bed. That night he went to bed with a bad feeling in his stomach.

The next morning he rushed over to Naruto's apartment. The doorbell rang about 7 times.

"Allright , god dammit!" Naruto yelled. The door swung opened, after 3 clicks of locks.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto looked over his left shoulder and looked at the clock. "At 6:45 IN THE MORNING!" Immediately Sasuke answered. "What is wrong with with Sakura?"

Naruto just looked the other way. Obviously, trying to avoid Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke grabbed both of his shoulders and made him face him. "What the HELL is wrong with Sakura!" Now Sasuke was enraged.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you. After a month you left she had totally broke down. The her parents had died in an explosion. It took her apart that she was too weak to protect them. After that she wouldn't eat or talk to anyone. Now... shes punishing herself by cutting and slitting."

"And you let her do it!" Sasuke filled with anger. "We tried but she won't stop." Naruto whispered. " I need to think, bye." Sasuke replied moments after.

Haha well this is working well, I'll prolly update as soon as well I get like 11 or more reviews. More would be encouraging though.

x33 Dark x Sorrow


	4. Stay away from me!

Hey guys and gals! Well um review and heres the story!

**Last Chappie :**

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you. After a month you left she had totally broke down. The her parents had died in an explosion. It took her apart that she was too weak to protect them. After that she wouldn't eat or talk to anyone. Now... shes punishing herself by cutting and slitting."

"And you let her do it!" Sasuke filled with anger. "We tried but she won't stop." Naruto whispered. " I need to think, bye." Sasuke replied moments after.

**Chappie 4 : Stay away from me!**

Sasuke has his hands in his pockets while walking down the park trail. With only one thought running through his mind **: How could she do this :** He heard a feminine voice from the corner so he dashed to the nearest bush. She looked rather sluty and like a rebel. Her arms were still infected and completely red. Her eyes seemed rather blank and empty with darkness.

Sakura could feel a near by chakra and noticed a black shadow behind the bush. So she took a Surikin and threw it there. Sasuke easily dodged it. They were a good 10 yards away from each other. Sakura finally realized who it was and then quickly broke down. Sasuke went up to her, trying to comfort her.

She just pushed him off and shrieked. " Don't touch me!" Sakura screamed hoarsely. From not speaking often. " Whats wrong, its okay." Sasuke said worried.

"No its not. Stay away from me!" and Sakura ran away. Sasuke just stood there bewildered. That night Sasuke ran to Naruto's again, because Naruto seemed to know a lot about this. Knowing that he wouldn't answer his door at this time, Sasuke just ran to his window banging loudly.

"You, really like to disturb people, don't you Sasuke?" Naruto spoke. "Why is Sakura afraid of me?" Sasuke said immediately.

"What"

" I was walking out in the park and she was there and she attacked me, without knowing it was me. Then she broke down and I went to comfort her. She just screamed for me to go away and leave her alone. And with that she fled." "Oh" Naruto said.

"WTF, OH ?" Sasuke questioned rather loudly. "I guess I should explain. Well, after about 4 years of all this drama for her, I started watching her at night."

"What! How long has this been going on?"

"Um about 5 years or so." Naruto took a moment to respond."Well, anyway every night I came she always seemed to have nightmares that haunted her deeply. It seemed that every nightmare,(Dramatic Pause) had a man with... black & red eyes and was muscular. The figure would always walk away or somehow hurt her."

Sasuke just sat their in silence. The dream also had reminded him .. of well him. "Well, that still doesn't explain why she's afraid of me." Sasuke said after a moment. "You're the reason Sasuke! Don't you understand?" Those four reasons hit him hard.

"I'm the r-reason?" Sasuke spoke under his breath. _After all there years, I am the cause of her pain? _Sasuke spaced out at this point so Naruto bitch-slapped him. Sasuke still didn't come back to reality so Naruto punched him.

Sasuke blacked out after that. Oh real smart Naruto. Naruto just signed and dragged him to the couch for the night. Naruto put back on his brown dog hat and fell asleep.

Sasuke wakes up the next morning to find Naruto in his face with a bowl of ramen.(of course)

"Where is Sakura?" "Um at her house? Don't worry I checked on her this morning like 2 hours ago. I bandaged her up and stole all of her kunais."

And with that Sasuke zoomed out of there basically sprinting to Sakura's house. He knocks on the door, still impatient he breaks down the door. Not noticing that the door wasn't locked. He steps in the house to find everything broken, glass shattered, blood stains, and pieces of Sakura's old uniform.

He walks through the doors and looks into her bedroom. Shes there, but with a nice friend to her at least. Mr Kunai. Sasuke hid his chakra and peaked through the door. Mr. Kunai was digging into Sakura's skin. You could see the blood drip down from the imprint of **: Punishment :** on her arm.

Sasuke horrified at her actions, he barges in. Leaving her just staring at him. She manages to ask what the hell is her doing there. He doesn't respond. All he thought about was he let this happen for 5 ½ years and didn't stop it. At amazing speed he reaches for the kunai in her palm. But she is quite fast as well and he misses.

Sakura's skirt is grinding up her upper thigh, showing her thong to Sasuke. But she didn't notice, but if she did notice she wouldn't care either. Her boobs in her corset are bulging out (like Brittany spears).

"Just stay away from me Uchida!" Sasuke froze, he was overwhelmed at the sudden change of name calling. "Just let me help you.." Sasuke spoke. " I don't want any help, especially from you." Sakura said above a whisper. " Is it just because I left you?" Sakura didn't answer.

haha well thats the 4th chapter, sorry I meant to update like 2 days ago but well my brother hogged the computer like for god knows how long and I was on my laptop that kept freezing... you get the point

Review! Dark x Sorrow x33


	5. Stabbing Jutsu

**Last Chappie :**

"Just stay away from me Uchiha!" Sasuke froze, he was overwhelmed at the sudden change of name calling. "Just let me help you.." Sasuke spoke. " I don't want any help, especially from you." Sakura said above a whisper. " Is it just because I left you?" Sakura didn't answer.

**Chappie 5 : Stabbing Jutsu**

"Or is it that you don't want to love me again?"

"That **_love _**was a mistake, no it was never love! It was merely a "puppy love" as you would say."

Sasuke wasn't used to this type of tone from Sakura. Right then, at that moment Sakura took the

kunai in her left hand. She crouched to the corner, with her legs tucked in tightly. She fingered

the bloody kunai as if she was teasing Sasuke. Sasuke immediately turned on his Sharingun and

went into a defensive stance. Sakura just took the kunai and stabbed and started to cut her upper

arm. Blood dripped down her forearm and landed on the cold cement floor. With every drip

you could hear, it was as loud as if it was a loud speaker. While she was doing that, all she

could do was smirk devilishly. Nothing came out of her that seemed or hinted that she was in

pain. Sasuke stoof his ground.

**:Sasuke's Mind: **

Shes probably been through more life threatening things that this. But why would she do this to

herself? Thats what he couldn't understand. Could I be this true suffering to her? Me, being

her god forsaken hell? . . . .(Pause) Even if it was my fault, what can I do now? What's done is done.

**:End of Sasuke's Mind:**

Sasuke just stood there unable to speak any words of such. "Sakura .. Stop this madness _please_"

"No, this is my cure. Now, leave. NOW!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to her

and grasped her deeply. Sakura just continued slitting behind his back. The cold blood dripped

onto his clothes, leaving an unbearable stench. She reacted by pushing him off of her. Unable

to be balanced, she didn't want to be touched. " Stay away from my, I don't need your pity or

your love. You're pathetic to me." Sakura let those words roll off her wet tongue. "Goodbye."

Sakura said. She started motioning hand signs into a jutsu, that Sasuke did not recognize.

_**Stab.**_

Sakura laid her back on her wall and smirked. " See you in Hell, Uchiha." and with that she took

her last breath and her heart stopped beating. Sasuke just stood there in shock and let only one

tear fall. Trying his best to move, he picked Sakura up bridal-style and ran out of there at

amazing speed. It was still morning and around this time everyone would be awake and about.

Realizing that there would be too many witnesses, he quickly " poofed" out of there and was

now in the lobby of the medical center.

"I need a medical team, STAT!" Sasuke said in his captain ANBU Uniform. A medical team quickly assembled and put Sakura into the operating room. On the way there, there was a trail of blood on the yellow and blue tiles. Tsunade wouldn't let Sasuke in the room, so Sasuke just walked in a fast motion until Tsunade came out.

"S-s-shes gon-" Right then she broke into sobs. Sasuke soon followed after. For the first time in his life, he actually cried. He cried for a pink-haired girl that killed herself.

The girl that spilled out to him.

The girl that he showed no affection towards whatsoever.

The girl that was always there for him.

And shes _gone._

Sasuke just sat there on the waiting bench for hours. Naruto and Kakashi just received notice from their mission and rushed back

**How was that guys? Like it so far? Yes, No ? Yah I know its short**

**Dark x Sorrow**


	6. Waking Up

**Last Chappie :**

"S-s-shes gon-" Right then she broke into sobs. Sasuke soon followed after. For the first time in his life, he actually cried. He cried for a pink-haired girl that killed herself.

The girl that spilled out to him.

The girl that he showed no affection towards whatsoever.

The girl that was always there for him.

And shes gone.

Sasuke just sat there on the waiting bench for hours. Naruto and Kakashi just received notice from their mission and rushed back

**Chappie 6 : Waking up**

. By the time they got there, they spotted Sasuke. He was shaking terribly. His eyes were blood-shot and puffy from crying. As a matter of the fact, he still was crying. His hair was disoriented. Honestly, he looked like shit.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and was mortified. Sasuke has never looked like this. He had never cried. Naruto could tell by his expression that she was dead. "No, no, no, NO!" Naruto started to tremble backing away and falling down, non-stop and shrunk in a corner, by Sasuke.

Kakashi just sat down a seat away from Sasuke. His head was in hands. Tears slowly drifted down his cheeks. The mask soaked up all of the tears.

-789-456-234-12-

3 days later, everyone had sobered up, well at bit. Kakashi hasn't touched his precious Iche Iche Paradise book. On the other hand, Naruto has been eating 3 times as usual of Ramen. Sasuke was brought in for questioning.

"What happened?" Tsunade tried to sound serious.

"I-I tried to help her out of it, but she didn't care then she did a jutsu then stabbed herself." Sasuke spoke.

"Do you remember the jutsu?"

"Yes," Sasuke's digits did 5 motions and symbols, and then reacted the stab.(without the kunai idiots.)

"Do you know what the jutsu is Tsunade?"

Tsunade shook her head, "no, I don't, She must have created it for herself."

"Okay, one more question," Tsunade said. "What were her last words?" Sasuke flinched at that.

"Her-r last words -were, See you in Hell Uchiha!" Tsunade flinched as well. She never knew that she hated and despised him this much. Sasuke was released later that afternoon.

A week later:

Sakura's funeral was today, no one had a smile. No one laughed. No one ever tried to seem happy. Everyone gathered around and the funeral commenced.

At the end of the group slowly dispersed, and went off in their separate ways. No one dared to get together or talk.

Later that night, the coffin burst open. The wood shattered and soot & soil flowed in. The loss of oxygen was disappearing quickly, only to be replaced by more dirt. They kept clawing their way up until, they reached the surface.

Cool oxygen hit her face and the breeze went by. A pink haired lady clawed up until her whole body was out. She was in a yellow sundress with tan sandals.

The whole outfit disgusted her.

Knowing that this would happen, she covered up the whole and cover it up with grass and leaves. With that she left the cemetery and headed for the gate. Her whole body was regenerated. She hid her chakra and jumped over the gate.

That night she left the village and headed to a different village for further training and food.

**Yah really short... dark x sorrow**


End file.
